happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles
Name: Sniffles Gender: Male Animal: Anteater Episode: 43 TV Count: 6 Kill Count: 9 Deaths: 39 (35 from Episodes, 1 from Kringles, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: "Crazy Ant-ics" First Death: "Crazy Ant-ics" First Victim: Flaky from "Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark" Voice Actress: Liz Stuart Relatives: Prehistoric Sniffles Sniffles is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A nerdy blue-gray anteater who is one of the more intelligent characters in the series. He is the second character without a heart nose and a pair of buckteeth. He usually likes doing and reading science and maths. To reinforce the 'nerd' image that Sniffles exudes, he is seen dressed up as a Star Trek character (probably Spock, the Vulcan ears being the giveaway) in "Remains to be Seen", and also carries pens in a pocket protector on his chest. Sniffles' IQ has proved to be extremely high in both the internet and TV series. He has built things which are far more advanced than most of the other characters, including a rocket from a bus and even a time machine. However, sometimes these devices can malfunction and work against him, leading to his own death. Like Toothy, he has a wide range of deaths, usually involving either his tongue, his head, his limbs, or his organs. He also has a multitude of jobs, including a doctor and a pilot. Sniffles also has a craving for ants, which is one of his animal instincts. However, whenever he tries to eat one, they kill him, after torturing him in the most sadistic manners. Only in the episode "Blast from the Past" has Sniffles eaten an ant without being killed. In general, Sniffles' deaths are slower and more painful than most of the other characters. "Tongue in Cheek" had to be his worst and longest death, even leading to him crying because of how painful it was. Very few characters cry when dying, as their deaths are shorter (although it is debatable whether they are less painful). However on some occasions he has had quick deaths such as in Spare Me, Class Act, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Blast from the Past, Remains to be Seen, Ipso Fatso, Wingin' It, Aw Shucks!, Concrete Solution, Gems the Breaks and Boo Do You Think You Are?. Similar to Cub, Sniffles rarely survives in the episodes he appears in. The only episodes that he survived are "Happy Trails pt. 1" but (not part two), "Stealing the Spotlight", "See What Develops", "Wipe Out", "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow", "We're Scrooged!" and "Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode". His mouth and nose are combined to make one big trunk, the end of it resembles the lips and it used to be long in the Internet shorts. But later in the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for the decreased length was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Sniffles' home appears to be a lab, as seen in "I've Got You Under My Skin", "Blast from the Past", "A Sight for Sore Eyes" and "Tongue in Cheek" episodes. From the episode, "A Sight For Sore Eyes", Sniffles' eyes were shortly seen when he took them off just to see the Mole ran into him. It is worth noting that Sniffles, although not one of the four center characters (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy), is beginning to become more of a main character. He has the second most starring roles in the TV series at a total of 6 starring roles next to Lumpy, who has 16. He has also had a total of 17 starrings if you add up his starrings in TV and Internet episodes. In the "Collect Them All section", Sniffles has a few allergies and he loves calculating long divisions. He has a MySpace account that shows that his idols are Albert Einstein, Spock, William Shatner and Splendid. Sniffles is the second character to idolize Splendid as well as Toothy does, further evidenced in Suck it Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is good friends with Nutty as seen in From Hero to Eternity. He is also friends with Giggles as seen in Boo Do You Think You Are?, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, I've Got You Under My Skin, Every Litter Bit Hurts and Idol Curiosity. He has also been in a few episodes with Lumpy in In a Jam, I've Got You Under My Skin, See What Develops, Take a Hike, From A to Zoo, Class Act, A Hole Lotta Love and Blast from the Past. Sniffles as also made several inventions (Sniffles inventions). Sniffles Episodes Famous Deaths *Crazy Ant-ics *Tongue Twister Trouble *Spare Me *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck it Up *Idol Curiosity *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin Starring Roles *Crazy Ant-ics *Treasure These Idol Moments *Boo Do You Think You Are? *Tongue Twister Trouble *Spare Me *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Class Act *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck It Up *From A to Zoo *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *A Hole Lotta Love *Blast From the Past *Idol Curiosity *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin Featuring Roles *Remains to be Seen *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Wingin' It *In a Jam *Hear Today Gone Tomorrow *We're Scrooged! *False Alarm Episode *Peas in a Pod Appearance Roles *Stealing the Spotlight *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Wipe Out *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy pt. 1 Occupations and Careers #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin, A Sight for Sore Eyes #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Pilot - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Crazy Ant-ics: Upper body explodes. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Sinks into quicksand in a sandbox (idol-induced). #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Head is mutilated by a monster hand. #Tongue Twister Trouble: Falls into a pond and freezes in a block of ice. #Spare Me: Decapitated after throwing his bowling ball while his nose was stuck to it. #Happy Trails Part Two: Jumping the Shark: Head explodes when his rocket he is in with Flippy and Handy gets pulled by the sun's gravitational pull. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #A Hard Act to Swallow: An artery is tied by an ant, causing his heart to explode. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Suck it Up!: Body compressed while being sucked through a vaccum invention. #From A to Zoo: Torn apart by a baboon. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Jet: Arms ripped off by a jetpack, causing him to die of blood loss. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Magnet: Impaled by numerous sharp, metal objects while holding a giant magnet. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Mix: Drinks an enlargment formula, causing his internal organs to grow big, eject from his body, and fill the screen, crushing Sniffles to death. #Kringle Frosty: Impaled by Lumpy's skis. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Crushed by the cart Giggles and Petunia are in. #From Hero to Eternity: Messily tossed around in treehouse along with Nutty. #Party Animal: Cut to pieces after rolling down a hill in a barrel that has numerous sharp objects sticking through it. #Ipso Fatso: Run over by the treadmill Disco Bear is on. Cub also died this way. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid. #Concrete Solution: Head forced through steering wheel. #Who's to Flame?: Cut to pieces by glass shards flying from an exploding window. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Torn to pieces when the tree he is chained to splits in half. #As You Wish!: Crushed by a rocket. #Take a Hike: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Dunce Upon a Time: Body separated by egg caps. #Gems the Breaks: Bus crashes into Splendid, and he flies into a wood chipper along with Cuddles and Toothy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Impaled by high-speed bean cans. #Mime to Five: Drowns in ocean. #Blast From the Past: Crushed by his time machine when it suddenly popped up over him and landed on him. A version of himself from the past, however, emerges from the machine and continues as if nothing had happened. #Idol Curiosity: Cut in half by cursed crack. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Crushed by giant novelty glasses. #Wingin' It: Cut into pieces by tray cart. #Tongue in Cheek: Organs ripped out when he ties his tongue around a ski and twists it, making it spin ala a propeller. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Squeezed in half by shrinking machine, then head cut in half by table. #In a Jam: Tongue gets caught in a recording device, causing his organs to get ripped out of his body. #Double Whammy pt. 1: Flippy impales him with numerous arrows. #Peas in a Pod: His face is skinned by an alien Lumpy who tries to clean his glasses. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Most likely killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) Injuries #Crazy Ant-ics: Tounge nailed to the ground by the ants, a part of it is then shredded and lemon juice squeezed on it #Tongue Twister Trouble: Gets his tongue stuck on ice and tongue clawed by a cat. #Class Act: Nutty bites off some of his flesh at the torso, thinking Sniffles to be a candy cane. #Suck it Up: Sucks tacks into trunk, cutting his mouth. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Stabbed in the foot with a litterstick. #As You Wish: (before death) Arms ripped off when Lifty and Shifty snatch the lamp he is holding from him and then is impaled by numerous glass shards. #Take a Hike: 1. Accidently sets himself on fire, his head is then bashed on a rock numerous times by Lumpy trying to put out the fire. #Tongue in Cheek: 1. Ants nail his hand to the ground pull, up his fingernails and pour salt onto them. When Sniffles pulls his hand up, he accidentally rips off the skin on his hand. 2. Ants make him insert razors into an apple and eat it, cutting through his mouth. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Giggles – 2 (Blast From the Past; I've Got You Under My Skin) *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 1 (I've Got You Under My Skin) *Petunia – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Handy – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Nutty – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 1 (Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark) *The Mole – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 1 (1 Ant from Blast From the Past) Trivia *Sniffles is the first character to have an episode where he starred without any other main characters in it (Crazy Ant-ics), but he is not the only one; Toothy, Nutty, Lumpy, Handy and Russell have also been in an episode without any other main characters. *Sniffles is the first character to have fingernails. In Tongue in Cheek, the ants open one of his nails and put pepper on its lunula. *He started the rivalry between ants and anteaters in Blast from the Past. *It is possible that Sniffles has a shirt since he is seen with a pocket protecter. *He may have been based off of the Blue Aardvark from the Pink Panther show in that both are blue, neither seem to catch the ants they seek, and both tend to get injured quite a lot. Unlike the aardvark, however, Sniffles is extremely intelligent. *He stars as the only character in an episode the most. *He is the only older male character with a female voice actor. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters